onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 375
Chapter 375 is called "The Superhumans of Enies Lobby". Cover Volume: 39 Pg.: 147 Baroque Works' Cover Story Vol. 13 'Spotted by Hina'. Short Summary The Rocket Man and Franky Family continues their way to Enies Lobby. Long Summary In the Puffing Tom, Robin informs the delighted Franky that Iceburg is still alive but he must keep quiet about this as the CP9 still believe him to be dead. At this, Franky discusses how the World Government now have both keys to awaken Pluton but states that he must get her back to the Straw Hat Pirates. Despite her refusal, he continues that it is she who is in danger and that she has not caused any crime as her existence is not a crime. Meanwhile, the Franky Family have been separated from those on the Rocket Man as the Sea Train was derailed thanks to Yokozuna. Up ahead, they notice disconnected cars and decide to slow down to discover whether it is friend or foe. On the Rocket Man, Luffy argues with Yokozuna for derailing the Rocket Man while the others question whether it is still possible to reach Enies Lobby. Kokoro explains that they have an Eternal Pose to every station and Nami informs her she is a navigator and will help with directions. Kokoro calls Yokozuna and explains the situation to him including that Franky has been taken away just like Tom. After this, he agrees to help out and they continue on their way. The Puffing Tom finally reaches the station at Enies Lobby as Franky comically bites the marines trying to pull him off the train. They are shocked to see that Enies Lobby is an island in a hole in the ocean. Inside Enies Lobby, Spandam exclaims that this will be the first time in five years since all the CP9 have been together but begins to scold the three other members of how they killed more people than they should have on their mission. It is learned that Fukuro had told them what they were planning to do angering Jabra while Kumadori attempts to commit suicide however, activates tekkai before managing to do so. The Franky Family are seen to have picked up both Sanji and Usopp as they continues to race towards Enies Lobby which is just ahead. At that moment, the Rocket Man appears and as they realize Enies Lobby is in sight, they prepare for battle! Quick Reference Chapter Notes *There are a total of eight CP9 members *The Franky Family and Rocket Man have reached Enies Lobby Character Introduction *Jabra *Kumadori *Fukuro Returning Characters *Straw Hat Pirates **Monkey D. Luffy **Roronoa Zoro **Nami **Usopp **Sanji **Tony Tony Chopper **Nico Robin *Galley-La Company **Paulie **Peeply Lulu **Tilestone *Franky Family **Franky **Zambai **Mozu and Kiwi **Sodom and Gomorrah *Shift Station **Kokoro **Chimney **Gonbe **Yokozuna *Tom's Workers **Tom (Flashback) *CP9 **Rob Lucci **Kaku **Kalifa **Blueno **Spandam **Funkfreed **Hattori Anime Episode p2 to p13: episode 263 p14 to p17: episode 264 Site Navigation